shamanchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Element/Fighting Style(s) Techniques
'WATER: ' It can deal a great amount of damage, as it can also turn into ice, and can become rather painful. It can also heal a great amount, when the user has learned how to use water for the regeneration of cells, to speed up healing. Since it's water, it never really disappears. It's in the air, in the plants, in blood, it's in pretty much everything, since it's the element that sustains life. It can be absorbed in the Earth, it can become mist when it is engulfed in Fire, and is simply blown away from the Wind. Different styles of water: ~ Polar Ice: water that simply freezes things. ~Distortion Ice: Ice which can change shape due to the user's will. ~Mist: Water which is misty and can make it difficult to see for the opponent. Also, the user can create illusions with the mist. ~Distortion Water: Water which can change shape due to the user's will. ~Healing Water: Water which can speed up the regeneration process for healing and power-up purposes. ~Herb Water: The ability to manipulate plants well, and will tend to become friends with the plants, and sync with plant's spirit energy, which in turn, the user's spirit enhances, which will increase the user's power. ~Blood Water: The ability to control living animals and humans, through blood. It is very difficult to master. 'FIRE: ' Fire has all kinds of different types of Fire, and each has their own specialty. ~The Red Flame is the flame which destroys. It burns materialized things. ~The Yellow Flame is the flame which heals, and speeds up regeneration, as it gives life, like that of the Sun. ~ The White Flame is the flame which burns non-materialized things, like ghosts and spirits. ~The Blue Flame is the purest and most powerful flame. It can burn anything, materialized. It has the strongest output flame, and can smelt metals and jewels like wood to normal flames. Because it is a pure flame, it can also emit a special aura. To the living, it enhances their strength, and to the dead, it weakens them. This is a rare ability. ~The Green Flame is the flame which can create. It can summon things of the user's imagination. It can also store objects which it consumes, and the user can then spit it back out with the fire. The user can also engulf themselves in their own flames, and transport themselves to their desired location. This is a rare ability and is considered a Legendary ability. ~The Volcanic Flame: Flame which is magma-like, and is very unstable and powerful. This flame tends to be gifted along with other flames. 'EARTH: ' There are many different uses for the Earth element, and many different styles. ~ Solid Earth: The user can freely manipulate earth which is mostly and completely solid. Very physically strong users can manipulate this type the best. ~ Swampy Earth: The user can freely manipulate earth which is partially solid, and partially watery. Only masters of the Earth element and users which are capable of manipulating both water and earth elements, can use this best. ~ Volcanic Earth: The user can freely manipulate earth which is partially earth and partially fire(magma). Only users which are masters of the earth element or fire element can use this power with precision, as magma/lava is rather strong and wild, and therefore very difficult to master. ~ Arid Earth: The user can control sand and dry land best. Since sand is little grains of Earth, it is best for Earth users which specialize in assassination, because it can help suffocate, blind, and absorb water in the enemy's body. For Arid lands, where there is not much water, there is little water which restrains Earth users, and so Earth users tend to be strongest in those areas. 'AIR ' There are also many different types of Air element styles. ~Flight: The ability to manipulate the wind for flight. It is easiest to use this ability through animism. ~Wind: To be able to manipulate the air enough to create unnatural occuring wind. It is easiest to do this with a weapon such as a fan, or a projectile (it drags the wind with it as it moves). ~Pressure: To be able to manipulate the air enough to change it's pressure at will. ~Weatheria: The ability to manipulate and create weather phenomena. This ability is strongest to users which can also use the element of water. ~Laceration: The ability to sharpen the air or the wind to be as sharp as a katana. When powerful enough, it can even cut mountains in half. ~Telepathy: This ability is exclusive to only Air element-only users. With telepathy, the user can read minds, talk to others using their mind, erase memories, have premonitions, and brainwash living creatures and Yokai alike. ~Sound: To be able to adjust the pitch and volume of any sound; to be able to adjust any frequency; to be able to emit and absorb sound waves. This ability is extremely rare and is considered a Legendary ability. 'Elemental Rares ' Elemental Rares are individuals who have the ability to use rare types of elemental forms and abilities, as well the individuals who are gifted with all four elements, who in themselves are quite rare and legendary. Rare and Legendary Abilites: ? -Blue Flame (See the Fire Element section above) -Green Flame (See the Fire Element section above) -Telepathy (See the Air Element section above) -Sound (See the Air Element section above)